Neighbors
by CIAChick
Summary: Takes place after Till Death Do Us Part. Andy and Nina.


**A/N: This is my first Everwood piece and a special thanks goes to LulaBo for her beta skills. And to Greg Berlanti for creating such an amazing show.  
**

**Neighbors**

Andy stood in the kitchen and stared at the vegetables he had been chopping before Ephram called, now wiping them into the trash. Suddenly he didn't feel like cooking, they could order pizza instead. As he stepped towards the stairs to ask Delia what kind she wanted, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Andy opened it to find Nina bearing two large bags. "Nina, hey."

"Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you." Nina stood on the porch looking uncertain. He had answered the door like he had expected her to be someone else and now he seemed almost disappointed. She glanced around Andy, hoping Delia was sitting just inside so she could brush past Andy into the house.

"No, no, come on in. I was just starting dinner."

"Well maybe you don't have to. I brought some food from the restaurant." Andy took the bags from her and ushered her inside.

"Thanks Nina," Andy smiled. "I'm sure the kids will appreciate having some edible food around."

Nina nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. "So how are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh fine, fine. I'm sorry," Andy shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Nina couldn't do anything but stand there, unsure of what to do. "Oh God," she said, realizing. "Today's your anniversary."

Andy looked up, surprised that Nina would know this. "Delia told me," she said softly, trailing off as she noticed he wasn't really listening. He started unpacking the bags from Mama Joy's and she laid a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up at her, again seeming surprised that she was there. "Hey, could you use some company?"

"Maybe I should just be alone. I'm not sure I'm company for anyone right now."

Nina was hesitant. "Are you sure? Because I know I haven't known you long, but I thought…"

Andy shook his head, trying to be reassuring, but failing miserably. "No, that would be good. If you stayed. Sorry, I'm sort out of it. Thanks for the food."

"No problem. Where are the kids?"

"Delia's upstairs. Ephram's out on a field trip at the mine. Apparently they're stuck out there in the storm. What's Sam up to?"

"He's at a friend's." Nina moved around the kitchen, pulling down glasses and filling them with ice. Andy marveled at how well she knew her way around his kitchen already. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you ever do…" She offered, looking up at him.

"Thanks Nina," Andy smiled at her. "Really."

"Well that's what neighbors are for."

As they dished out food onto plates, he spoke up again. "She booked a trip. Almost every year we took a trip. I didn't know she had made plans until our travel agent called the other day. I couldn't—I didn't know how to tell her."

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry." She wanted to comfort him somehow, but she realized she didn't know what to say or what to do other than be there.

"The envelope's on the table. I haven't been able to make myself open it yet."

Nina glanced towards the dining room table. "Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you should just burn it or something."

"Aren't you the least bit curious about where we were supposed to go?" Andy cocked an eyebrow at her and she chuckles a little bit. She hadn't known him very long, but she already knew that he made jokes, that he liked to be sarcastic when he was nervous or scared or sad.

"A little, but that's not the reason you're hanging onto it. I know this takes time, but you've been doing so well. Delia worships you, and I know it may not seem like it, but Ephram does too. You've made friends here, Andy."

"You?" He asked and the fragility in his brown eyes seemed enough to break her.

"I'd like to think so," she managed to say.

"Me too." He smiled at her. He dropped his fork and turned to face the dining room table with a sigh.

"I can handle Delia for awhile if you want to--" She nodded towards the envelope.

"Would you? That would mean a lot."

"Sure, do what you have to do. We'll be in the living room." Nina stepped towards the stairs and he listened as her footsteps creaked upwards. He heard the faint voices of his neighbor and his daughter conversing and then their small steps back down the stairs, their voices echoing louder. Nina corraled Delia into the living room and turned on the television, maybe a little loudly for his sake.

As he listened to the girls' laughter, he fingered the flap of the envelope. For some reason his mind flew to a three-year-old Ephram, picking at a bandage. He remembered telling his son to rip it off, that it would hurt less that way. Andy ripped open the package, flipping open the booklet inside. He took in a deep breath. Florence. Of course. It was where they had started their life and in a not so physical way, where it had ended. He stared at the ticket typed with his wife's name until his daughter's laughter from the next room broke him out of his trance.

After flipping through the small tourist guide book, he shoved it all back inside the envelope and stored it away in a compartment in his desk. He was sure he'd stumble across it one day when he'd least expect it, but he preferred it that way rather than it sitting on the dining room table staring him in the face. He made himself a plate of food and joined the girls in the living room. Nina gave him a questioning look as he entered and he nodded that he's okay, at least for now. Something tugged at his heart then and part of him wondered if he ended up in this house, next to Nina, because Julia was looking out for him. She knew he would need someone to help him along, to take care of him when she couldn't. Maybe it was a small sign that she was in Everwood after all. Right where she said she'd be.


End file.
